Applications for electronic circuits include connecting electronic circuits to conductors within textile materials. Textile materials, such as commonly available fabrics, are able to include electronic circuits for a variety of purposes. One such application includes “wearable electronics” whereby electronic circuits are attached to or embedded into clothing. These electronic circuits can be connected to conductive threads woven into the cloth of the clothing to provide electrical interfaces between those electronic circuits and other components, such as switches or other input/output devices.
An obstacle to the cost effective construction of such wearable electronic circuits is that it is difficult to connect the electronic components, such as integrated circuits, to conductive threads sewn into the textile garment. Conductive threads create efficient “wearable wires,” but connecting these wires to devices has been difficult to do in an efficient and cost effective manner that is sufficiently robust to withstand being worn and washed. Solutions that use solder and/or printed circuit boards further complicate and restrict the design and construction of low-cost and practical clothing.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.